New Clothes!
by RiddleMeNew
Summary: A story of Hinata's Friendship with the new girl Tanya and how they both discover that a few new artcles of clothing can do wonders on one's status. SasukeXHinata TanyaXyour choice!
1. Short Hellos

**AN: REVIEW THE CRAPPY-FIC (OC inculded)**

**Disclaimer: I DON"T WANNA OWN NARUTO! I WANT HINATA..... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Hello?

They all just stared at her. She stared right back. Then she spoke.

"Uh is there a reason I'm being oggled at?" Tanya asked.

"Sorry about their manners." Tsunade said taking a swing of sake at the same time. "Everyone this is Tanya James. She'll be working with us for a while. Introduce yourselves."

"Hi! I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru." Kiba said pointing to the giant dog next to him. Tanya waved at them.

"Umm H-hi. I-I'm Hinata h-hyuga." Tanya smiled at the shy girl.

"Hello. I'm Shino." Tanya stared at him as if waiting for something. Realising that's all he had to say she spoke.

"Nice to meet you Shino Elephants." she said smiling. Shino raised an eyebrow at her while Kiba burst out laughing and Hinata tried to supress her giggles.

"Um well..." Tsunade said slightly amused at the comment, "Hinata I dicussed it with your father and Tanya will be staying at the Hyuga Estate for the rest of her stay. However, I am giving Team 8 the task of showing her around the village introducing her to the other teams,So on and so forth. She will also be accompanying you in future missions, Understood?"

"Hai."

"Very well then. Dismissed."


	2. Mr Uke

**AN: REVIEW THE CRAPPY-FIC (OC inculded)**

**Disclaimer: I DON"T WANNA OWN NARUTO! I WANT HINATA..... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Mr. Uke

"So where do eat in this place?" Tanya asked as soon as they reached outside.

"Well there's the Ramen-" Kiba started.

"Take me there." Tanya interrupted

"You like Ramen?" Kiba asked.

"Not really but I'm too hungry to be picky." She informed him. A short walk later they entered the ramen restaurant to be greeted by team 7.

"HEY EVERYBODY! WAIT- who are you?" A blond haired boy with blue eyes said pointing at Tanya.

"I'm Tanya James. And you?"

"I'M NARUTO UZAMZKI AND I'M GONNA BE THE NEXT HOKAGE. BELIVE IT!" He shouted in her face.

She blinked at him. She turned to Kiba and asked, "If I say I believe it will he stop shouting in my face?"

"Not likely."

"Then I think there is no chance in hell a loud mouth doe like you will ever achieve such a task." She said turning back to face Naruto.

"OH YEAH! WELL GRANNY TSUNADE SAID THAT WHEN THE TIME COMES I'LL MAKE A GREAT HOKAGE!"

"Then I hope you die a slow painful death before that dream of yours becomes a reality." She sat down next to Sakura and asked, "And you are?"

"Sakura Haruno. Pleased to meet you."

"Not for long you won't... And You Mr. Too-Emo-For-Conversation. Do you own a name?"

Sasuke glared at her while Naruto started laughing and Sakura mumbled something about how 'Her Sasuke wasn't Emo'

"Hmm.... So you're name's Sasuke?" She asked.

Sasuke grunted as he prepared for her to ask if maybe he was the Uchiha prodigy who fought the Raikage and killed Orochimaru and was just about to tune her out when he heard her ask a question he was never asked before.

"How do you spell your name?" she asked her eyes shining with curiosity.

He raised an eyebrow as he spelt his name for her. "S-a-s-u-k-e.....Why?"

A smile broke out on her face as her eyes now took to shining with humour and mischief and asked, "Excusez c'est moi?" Hinata and the others barely registered the fact she was bi-lingual before she continued. "Did you just tell me your name is spelt s-a-s-_U-K-E?_" She exclaimed putting unneeded stress on the last three letters. Hinata eyes widened and her face grew red as she realised what exactly it was that made Tanya look like she was going to explode with laughter.

"Yes..." Sasuke replied.

"My, my, my... What an..._interesting_ insight on your sexuality." She said making Hinata's face go redder and making the other faces in the shop take on looks of confusion. "So tell me..." She continued, "Does itfeel nice Mr. _Uke_?"

**AN: For all those as confused as I once was refering to the Uke thing, Uke refers to the submissive partner in a homosexual relationship. Ok so now you can laugh along with the rest of us.**

**Reviewers get cookies!**


	3. Who's the stiff?

**AN: REVIEW THE CRAPPY-FIC (OC inculded)**

**Disclaimer: I DON"T WANNA OWN NARUTO! I WANT HINATA..... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Who's the stiffs?**

Everyone in the shop started to laugh except for Sakura - whose eye was twitching dangerously - , Hinata - who was poking her fingers together - and Sasuke - who was glaring at Tanya-who was blinking at him in a way that could have been mistaken as flirtatious if she hadn't asked, "Tell me... is it blondey over there who screws you up the ass?"

At this Naruto paled, Sasuke joined Sakura in her twitching and Hinata looked as though she was trying to stab her fingers....with her fingers.

"It's Okay. You don't have to tell me..." Tanya whisphered loudly. "It'll be our little seeeeeecreeeeet." She left the shop with Team 7 all thinking "WTF?"

"OH MY GOD!" Kiba shouted laughing as hard as he could. "THAT WAS THE MOST HILARIOUS THING I'VE EVER HEARD! HAHA! DID YOU SEE THE LOOKS ON THEIR FACES?!?!?!? OH SWEET KAMI!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Yeah we get it...." Tanya said staring at Kiba a little weirdly, "Soooooooo, since my hunger seems to have left me, what do we do now?"

"W-well," Hinata started, "It's g-getting kind of late s-so I guess I should t-t-take you home."

"Pawnsome." Tanya said.

"Well I suppose we'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." Shino said walking away with a still laughing Kiba.

Tanya stared after them for a bit before turning around. Hinata wondered what that was about before shaking it off and leading her to the Hyuuga estate.

As she entered the door, she almost bumped into the forms of her father, Hanabi and Neji.

"I see you arrived safely James-Sama." Hiashi stated not even acknowledging his daughter's presence, "I hope you enjoy your stay here."

Tanya bowed. "I couldn't imagine not finding my stay here enjoyable. You have a very beautiful home, Hyuuga-Sama."She said this in a monotone that sounded so serious it made Hinatawonder if this was the same girl who just accused Uchiha Sasuke of being gay.

Hiashi nodded. "Thank you. Hinata."

"H-hai!" Hinata exclaimed bowing low.

"I expect you to show our gueest to her room. It's the one across from yours."

"Hai."

Hiashi left leaving the four to themselves.

"Hello, my name is Tanya James!" Tanya said back to normal.

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Hyuuga Hanabi."

"Ok. You both look to serious to be any fun! Bye!" Tany said skipping into the house.

Hinata ran after her only to see her opening the door to the room that was now hers. _"How'd she know?" _Hinat wondered.

As if reading her mind Tanya asnwered, "The room across from here is full of your Chakra Signature." Tanya walked in the room and dropped her bags. She then turned around and headed into Hinata's room and laid down on her bed. She looked up at the bewildered hinata and said, " Sorry but your room is just so homey. Everywhere else in this place is just so cold... Pretty but cold... Like an Ice Castle or some crazy shit like that." She pulled out an iPod. She put one head phone in her ear and offered the other to Hinata. Hinata accepted it and laid down next to her guest. Tanya skipped a whole bunch of songs and stopped at, The Kids Aren't Alright by The Offspring. They listened in silence for a while, randomly singing a couple verses. Finally Tanya spoke.

"So whose the stiff?" she said raising her brow.

"My father." Hinata answered.

Tanya smiled. "Funny how you knew I was talking him." Hinata slightly blushed but didn't say anything else. "I take it all is not well in father-Daughter land?" Tanya stated more than asked. Hinata stayed silent as "Welcome To my Life" by Simple Plan started to play. She smiled at the irony.

Tanya looked at Hinata and a sad smile crawled along her face. "Trust me....I can relate." she said. Hinata turned and looked at her a questioning look on her face. "Let's just say every song on here is here for a reason."

The two girls looked ateach other. A bond had been formed. A small one but a bond none the less. However, tonight was not the night to test it. No maybe some other time but not Tonight.

They listen to the song in silence and when it finished Hinata removed her headphone and Tanya retreated to her room. She stopped at the doorway first and with a smile that would've put Naruto to same she said. "Goodnight Hinata-Chan! Tomorrow you've gotta tell me how a quiet girl like yourself knew what I was talking in the Ramen Shop!" She turned off the light and shut the door behind her leaving Hinata to blush in the dark.

* * *

**AN: I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOORRY BUT I'M GROUNDED TILL JULY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL UPDATE WHAT I CAN WHEN I CAN! JA!**


	4. Shall we share?

**AN: REVIEW THE CRAPPY-FIC (OC inculded)**

**Disclaimer: I DON"T WANNA OWN NARUTO! I WANT HINATA... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Shall we share?**

"Morning Hinata! Morning Tanya!" Kiba shouted as he and Shino neared the compound.

"Morning Kiba! Morning Shino!Morning Akamaru!"Hinata said smiling. Tanya just stared.

"So ya'll leave together and you pick her up together. What do you live in the same direction?" she asked.

Hinata thought about before turning to Shino and asking, "I thought you lived that way?" she was pointing in the opposite direction that he came from with Kiba.

Shino was silent. That wasn't weird but...so was Kiba... Now that was worrying.

Tanya smiled but said nothing. "So what are we doing today?"

Kiba blinked violently at the random topic change but he seemed grateful for it. "Training Grounds?"

Shino stared. And Hinata mumbled a reply an illegible reply. Tanya and Kiba gleefully took those as a yes.

"Lead the way Large dog!" She shouted at Akamaru who barked happily at the attention and started to walk towards team 8 normal training grounds.

And upon ariving who should our heroes bump into but their favourite team!

"Sasssyyyyy-chaaan!" Tanya exlaimed gleefully upon seeng the duck butt haired nin and his team mates. Sasuke grimiced. Why him?

"Hey. What are you guys doing on our training grounds?" Kiba asked.

"And who said that this was your training grounds? I don't see your name anywhere on it?" Naruto exclaimed. Tanya and Team 7 stared in confusion as all of team 8 - Yes. Even Shino Hinata and the freaking dog - statred to look rather smug about something. Without saying a word, Kiba lead them to a sign no one noticed before that read, 'This Trainings Ground is the property of the following members of Team 8: Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inzuka, Shino Aburmae and Akamaru. Sincerly - The Fifth.'

They all just stared at it until Tanya started to laugh. "I can't belive you guys actually got that done! LMFAO!"

"Wasn't that hard. You be surprised what the Hokage'll sign for a bottle of sake." Kiba said off handedly.

"Good to know." Tanya said nodding.

"But where are we supposed to train?" Naruto asked.

"Um, Uh, DUUUUH! Your training grounds?" Tanya suggested.

"We can't." Sakura interupted, Not looking all to pleased to be talking to Tanya. "Naruto and Sasuke-kun wrecked it yesterday in a spar."

"The entire training ground?" Kiba asked. Naruto scratched the back of his head as Sasuke merely directed his gaze somewhere else.

Tanya sighed and muttered under her breath, "No need to grope so hard." Hinata being the only one to hear, blushed

"Oh...I get it..." Kiba said. "You wrecked yours so you come here to do the same shit to OURS?"

"No!" Naruto exclaimed. "We were just going to do some light sparing and work on our aim."

"Light sparring my ass."

"Ano, Kiba-kun... We should be k-kind to our f-fellow shinobi." Hinata said frowning slightly at her team mates attitude.

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed. You should be nice to your fellow shinobi Kiba. Like Hinata! How a girl as nice as her got on stuck with you is a mystery." Hinata blushed. Hard.

"Hinata-chan! He insulted me! You should be defending my honor!"

Tanya snorted. "What honor?"

"Why I oughta-"

"Get snuffed? Why yes, yes you should."

"Can we train here or not?" Sasuke asked, clearly not amused with the show.

H-hai,Uchiha-san." Hinata said.

"San?" Tanya throughly distracted from whatever threats Kiba was spewing. "Damn, Hina-Babe. Sassy ain't special. Call him Sassy-chan or Uke-kun."

Sasuke twitched.

Tanya smiled.

"What's wrong Sassy-chan? Hm? Are you alright Uke-kun? What's the matter? Dick in your mouth?"

He went for her throat.

** An: Abrubt ending I know but my iPod will only let me type in HTML and I'm getting tired of it. But this is something like how I wanted to end it anyway. I should probably tell you guys, this isn't my normal writing style. It just here for me to empty the crack in my head into yours. I will treat it as seriously as I can though. I don't intend on abandoning any if ny stories so if you read my others sit tight. I'll update soon. Till the n, Ja! **


	5. Semiserious moment GASP!

"Hi Sassy-chan!" Tanya exclaimed. "We brought you flowers!"

Sauke glared as the devil's spawn entered his room with Hinata following, a bouque of lilies in her hand.

"Good Morning Sasuke-san." Hinata said bowing low before placing the flowers in a rather conviently place empty vase on his bedside table.

"Yo Sassy-chan. How the injuries?" Sasuke glared at Tanya as Sakura walked in frowning.

"He's still recovering from the broken ribs and the surgery needed to remove the bone fragments around his heart. It's going to take him about a month before he's ready for mission again." She replied talking to Hinata who hadn't asked a damned thing but looked concerned all the less.

"Awww." Tanya replied,ignoring the pink haired female's behaviour. "I was looking forward to sparring with Sasgay again sometime soon..."

"WHAT?" Sakura shouted, a vein throbbing violently. "You nearly killed him and now you want to fight him again? No way in hell! I won't let you anywhere near him!"

Tanya merely raised a brow as Sasuke's glared slipped off her on to Sakura. She was going to comment when Hinata spoke.

"Sakura-san." Hinata said in a voice so stern it directed all eyes her way. "First of all, I doubt she would've k-killed him. Not only is Tanya-chan not the type to kill her comrades but chances are the main reason Sasuke - san is even in here is because she caught h-him off guard. Second of all, the fact that you a-apparently think that not only is S-sasuke-san to w-weak to fight his own battles b-but also that you need and c-can fight them for him has m-most likely not o-only angered and e-embarassed him but a-also insulted his p-p-pride as a s-s-s-shinobi." Hinata finihed in a stern whisper. Her stuttering had increased ridiculously when she realised just what she was saying and in front of whom. She continued nevertheless, even as her voice lowered all the while keeping the stern tone.

Sakura blushed and turned her eyes on Sasuke an apology on her lips but froze. Sasuke's glared had intensifed. Apparently not only was Hinata right but the fact that someone had _noticed_ was not helping his mood.

"Sa- Sasuke... I'm sorry."

"Tch." He turned and looked out the nearest window.

They room was silent for a while before...

"Well, Since that show is apparently over," Tanya said jamming her hands in her pockets, "Let's grab some grub, Hina-Babe."

Hinata nodded. She bowed. "Good-bye Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san." She turned to leave.

"Hyuuga." She froze.

"Sasuke-san?" She asked turning her head slowly. He was still looking at the window. She would've been sure she had imagined it if it weren't for the fact that Tanya and Sakura heard it to.

Silence ensued again when suddenly - so quiet they all had to strain to hear it -he said, "Thanks."

Sakura's jaw dropped, Hinata's eyes bulged and Tanya smiled in a way that creeped them all out.

Sasuke then elaborated. "The Lilies. They're my favourite kind."

"Oh." She said as Sakura closed her jaw and Tanya's smile was replaced with a grimce.

"Hey! I helped pick them out to!"

"Liar." He spoke it like a fact.

She laughed. "You're right. Let's go Hina-babe."

Hinata nodded and left the room throughly confusd.


End file.
